Histoire d'un été
by fleur de lisse
Summary: C'est qu'un samedi matin comme les autres en apparence. Pas pour Hermione. C'est le samedi matin où la souffrance est encore plus présente que les autres jours…


**Salut ! J'ai écrit ça hier soir, c'est moyen, peut-être un peu décousu même mais bon, Music67love a dit qu'il était bien… Alors vila !**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Tu es belle Hermione, tu es la plus belle à mes yeux, tu le sais? »

Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire amer en regardant le plafond de son dortoir. Elle pouvait entendre d'ici les mots qu'il lui avait prononcé tant de fois, tellement qu'elle les entendait partout, qu'elle devinait quand il allait les dire et qu'elle se les disait en avance dans sa tête. Elle entendit Lavande demander aux filles qui avaient emprunté son mascara. Certainement pas elle, elle n'en portait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû en fait, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à elle, peut-être qu'alors, sa situation serait différente…

« Tes lèvres c'est ma vie, ton odeur c'est ma perdition, tes yeux c'est mon univers. Tu le sais hein? »

Frissonnant, elle se tourna dans son lit, s'enroulant de ses bras. Elle aurait aimé que se soit les siens qui soient sur elle, que se soit lui qui la réchauffe, qui enlève le froid qui pesait sur son âme. Et enlever la douleur, cette douleur horrible. Cette douleur, celle qu'elle ne montrait pas aux autres. Son regard noisette se tourna vers les rideaux rouge fermés pour la cacher des autres filles. Elles ne savaient pas qu'Hermione se morfondait, elles pensaient tout simplement qu'elle dormait encore même si, habituellement, c'était la première levée, même un samedi. Devant les autres, elle souriait, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Même devant ceux qui savait…

« Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai ressentit un truc. Et je t'ai faite chier, j'en suis désolé. Je me suis calmé depuis que t'es avec moi. Je t'aime, ça aussi tu le sais n'est-ce pas? »

Elle voulait oublier l'été. Cet été formidable où elle s'était sentit aimée plus que jamais. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur son corps, même son souffle chaud dans son cou… Harry l'avait soutenue dans sa relation même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Ron le critiquait ouvertement à longueur de journée, elle s'en était même amusée. Et Ginny, elle, avait insisté pour savoir tous les détails de sa relation avec lui. Mais quelle relation… Depuis le début, Hermione savait que ça se terminerait mal, qu'eux deux ce n'était pas possible, que ça ne marcherait jamais, qu'il était un connard… Elle le savait… Lui aussi.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Mione, que nos deux univers se rejoindront jamais. Arrête, c'est faux. On est fait pour être ensemble… Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de t'avoir, maintenant je ne te lâche plus »

Deux ans qu'il lui tournait autour. Des hiboux envoyés ou bien des papiers échangés en cours. Des rencontres aux coins des couloirs toujours déserts ou dans le parc dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle n'avait pas confiance. Et elle avait été blessée énormément en deux ans, beaucoup trop. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'ils se parlaient, ce connard. Il disait l'aimer, elle ne le croyait pas. Elle ne croyait pas l'aimer aussi, elle n'avait ressentit rien d'autre que du plaisir en l'embrassant pour la première fois. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant, quand elle lui parlait, elle souriait toujours.

Après un certain temps, plus d'un an en fait, elle en avait conclut qu'il était juste un bon ami et que ça la blessait qu'il ne voulait pas la montrer au grand jour. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de dire à tout le monde qu'il était amoureux d'elle, non, juste qu'ils se parlaient. Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, ça faisait mauvais genre…Les Serpentard n'étaient pas amis avec les Griffondor, c'était contre tous les principes. Elle, elle n'était pas d'accord…

« Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je ne te blesserai plus, c'est une promesse. Fais-moi confiance. »

Et il n'avait pas tenue sa promesse… Quand sa sixième année fut terminé, elle avait rencontré Zabini dans son quartier. Comment il l'avait trouvé? C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à savoir. Mais il était là, à l'attendre elle. Parce qu'il disait qu'il voulait être avec elle, enfin, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il était venu la rejoindre tous les mercredis et vendredis, ils s'étaient embrassés aussi, souvent. Ils s'étaient caressés, il lui avait chuchoté des je t'aime et elle des je t'adore. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient toujours été les seuls à savoir. Ils avaient sut pour ça aussi. Et quand elle était allée chez les Weasley, Blaise trouvait toujours un moyen pour la voir. Mais toujours seul. Toujours…

« Je t'aime »

Elle serra les dents et pesa fort sur son cœur pour qu'il fasse moins mal, espérant que les filles ne voudraient pas la réveiller tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas… Elle voulait être seule dans son coin, qu'on la laisse tranquille parce qu'elle savait qu'elle craquerait sinon. Sa nuit avait été mauvaise, rempli de sa présence. Sa cruelle présence. Sa main sur ses fesses, ses regards moqueurs, ses insultes devant les autres, elle partant en courant. Et un réveil pénible. Pénible de douleur et de haine. Haine envers lui mais aussi envers elle-même. Il l'avait blessée avant, souvent, et elle avait toujours su qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse de côté mais… Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas pu. Quelle conne…

Oui, la rentrée était arrivée depuis deux semaines maintenant et elle ne s'en remettait pas tout à fait. Hermione était rentrée dans la grande salle, s'était tournée vers lui puis lui avait sourit par habitude, parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait haussé un sourcil moqueur puis avait glissé une phrase à ses amis qu'elle devinait insultante pour elle. Il s'était moqué d'elle et elle s'était rappelée à ce moment là comment il était avant l'été. Un connard.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi? Il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'on se voit, rien n'a changé, je croyais que tu le savais. »

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle aurait dû savoir, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le voir. Et ça avait fait mal. Coup de poignard. Même toutes les insultes de Ron ne lui faisaient pas de bien. Et elle souriait parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle avait mal. Elle l'ignorait, essayait de ne pas le voir. Comme il faisait avec elle…

-Mione, t'es réveillée?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Parvati. Bon il était tant de se reprendre maintenant.

-Oui.

De toute façon, il ne changera jamais…

**Fin**

**Merci d'avoir lu, hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. **


End file.
